


Sleepless Nights, Dreamy Nights

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Layla can't sleep, for some reason.





	Sleepless Nights, Dreamy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one from me :P

Layla woke with a start and yawned, sitting up in the bed. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but it had to be the middle of the night. She sighed, irritated, and tried to go back to sleep, wondering why she was awake at this time.

She didn’t know how much time passed, but she just laid awake for what felt like a long while. Layla groaned and sat up again, stretching. 

She turned to look at Asra sleeping next to her and couldn’t help but smile. She quickly got out of the bed, moving as quietly as she could, and headed to the kitchen.

Layla wasn’t sure why she couldn’t sleep, but she wondered about it idly as she made herself some tea. Maybe that would help her sleep? 

She grabbed her tea and sat at the table to drink it, careful not to burn her tongue. Why couldn’t she sleep? It was odd and it scared her a bit. Normally, she was able to sleep pretty well with Asra there. 

“Asra,” Layla said to herself as she felt a ridiculously huge grin split her face. She felt lucky that she was alone, or else she would be embarrassed right now. Sometimes she couldn’t help but sit back and think about how lucky she was.

“God, I really am lucky as hell,” She absentmindedly uttered, unaware of just how loud she was speaking.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard him come in, and jumped a bit when he snorted and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

Layla turned and grinned sheepishly, ignoring the burning sensation in her face. “I take it I wasn’t as quiet as I thought?” she joked, turning and taking a sip of her tea to hide her embarrassment. She looked back at Asra again, who just smiled teasingly as he sat next to her, making Layla panic internally. There was no way that he hadn’t heard her little outburst.

Asra laughed as Layla put down her tea, quickly getting up and pouring him some tea. Anything to hide her embarrassment. 

“It’s not that funny,” Layla sighed. Asra just laughed more at that.

“It definitely is,” Asra countered, and Layla snorted and rolled her eyes. She handed him his tea and sat next to him, unable to look him in the eye for a moment before sighing quietly and giggling a little despite herself. She looked up with a gentle smile.

“You’re terrible,” she told Asra with unmistakable fondness. There was a pleasant silence for a few moments.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Asra asked. Layla sighed and nodded, suddenly feeling tired and forgetting her embarrassment completely. 

“For some weird reason,” she answered, standing up and leaning on the table. “But I guess that’s changed now?” She quickly finished the rest of her tea and put the cup down, yawning. Asra nodded. 

“Then let me help you,” he told her, reaching out. Layla moved to stand closer to him and Asra gently pulled Layla onto his lap.

“That’s your solution to everything,” Layla joked, yawning. “Not that I’m complaining, of course!” Layla turned to the side and leaned back, resting her head on Asra’s shoulder. Asra laughed and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

It wasn’t long before Asra fell asleep, and Layla closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off, as well. 

This had been a fun night, all things considered. God, I love him, Layla thought, before finally falling asleep.


End file.
